


Its the Plot, Not The Character Sheet.

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brothers, Gen, Make philza a tag, Minecraft, Minecraft In Real Life, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Other, Prophecy, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Songfic, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), meme but with plot, soldier poet king, the song is the prophecy, villagers exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: There's always been a prophecy of the soldier, poet, and king. Not many relate them to the three traveling prices.~~AKA, Soldier, Poet, King by the Oh Hellos is actually a prophecy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic relationships only
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Its the Plot, Not The Character Sheet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Err_REDACTED](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Err_REDACTED/gifts).



Three brothers walking into a village. 

This isnt leading up to a punchline of a joke, and it isnt a groundbreaking event. The oldest of the brothers is in the back, pink hair curtaining his face and hiding any defining features. A brunet and a blond are stumbling ahead of him, laughing at something probably stupid and almost falling over. The oldest doesnt urge them to go faster, the voices are quieted by their chatter and comforted by their presence. 

The youngest, the blonde, eventually does trip up over a lump in the dirt, maybe a rock under the group. He flys face-first into the path, shooting all three of them into chuckles at the very least and the inability to breathe from the middle child. Picking himself up, the youngest shrieking laugh is quieted by embarrassment, as well as the eyes of the villagers that haven’t left them. 

Just by looking at them, there is a subtle feeling of importance around them. They’re all clean, first off. No tears in their clothes show that they have a spawned proof base at least and have the time to wash and sleep. They’re obviously not villagers or traders, but that isnt too uncommon around here. Players frequent villages more than just the wilderness, no matter if this group hasn’t been seen before. 

But the villagers eventually move along through the day, not thinking anything too out of the ordinary. The pink-haired man does wear a crown, but his talks of anarchy and his companions show the people that he probably isnt a king or anyone of too much importance. The feeling they got when they first arrived was probably just because most newcomers are here for basic resources to survive. 

While it is true that it’s special for the brother’s first appearance here to be already well off, the villagers shouldn’t have just written it off as nothing more than that. To be fair to them, as they are not dumb despite common belief, even players wouldn’t recognize them as more than that. Maybe when individuals learn of them more they would know that the three of them were gifted, but they would probably know about their dad and attribute their skills to his teachers. 

Again, while not wrong, it still doesnt show how well known they actually are. 

No one would look at the middle child throwing snowballs at a very exasperated pink-haired man and think about the prophecy. 

In fact, most people don't think about the prophecy, to begin with. It’s rather old, and turning more and more into a legend or a myth rather than a promise as to whats is to come. Especially because people don't really know what it means to begin with. 

People call it Soldier, Poet, King. Named after the three figures talked about in it. There is nothing much more than that in the prophecy. It doesnt talk about what the figures will do when they will arrive or how they will be recognized. This is a huge reason it’s pushed to the back of people’s minds.

There will come a soldier  
Who carries a mighty sword  
He will tear your city down  
Oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord

Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord

There will come a poet  
Whose weapon is his word  
He will slay you with his tongue  
Oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord

Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord

There will come a ruler  
Whose brow is laid in thorn  
Smeared with oil like David's boy  
Oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord

Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord

Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai  
Oh Lord

If this was in the forefront of your mind and not in your subconscious, you might see a connection between eh three brothers and the prophecy. Many school children in fact have gone to their adults and told them that they think the two are intertwined after hearing about the prophecy in classes. But after that, the fighting starts. 

After all, the King is most definitely Technoblade, after having seen him with his crown and deadly kills. The poet is so close to the way Wilbur acts, his songs showing more than people would like and his words cutting more fear than Technoblades own ax at points. And Tommy, the youngest has many times brought chaos onto homes with not more than a second glance. 

But then others will see Technoblade when talking to his friend Squid, whose words are biting and take him down faster than any sword could. They hear Technoblade crafting words around the sole purpose of winning and leading to Squid’s defeat. HIs merciless planning and sharp words hidden under layers and layers of double meaning and deceit. How could he not be the Poet?

And Tommy, the crown prince of the Atlantic Empire after both his older brothers stepped down. His reign will most certainly end in ruin and bloodshed if he continues along the path he is now. His crown will not only hurt him but also his people. His leadership will become a vice grip around his heart, and lead to destruction. How could he not be the King? 

But Tommy also has the same scathing mouth as his older brothers. He knows how to hit where it hurts. He has lost countless friends due to his sharp tongue, and even his family knows that he can bring down anyone easily by seeing where he can hurt and taking hold of it. He has the power to bring down the strongest of men who are lured in by his reckless innocence and then betrayed by his rambling words. 

Wilbur can very easily be the king as well, as the president of his nation. The prophecy was created long before democracy existed, and his leadership could have easily been taken as kingship. He created a nation under a ruler’s eyes and led it to flourish, but inevitably lead to a hole in the ground by his own doing. He wears no crown, the oil of the TNT used to harm people he swore to protect was a worse burden. 

So in the end, It really couldn’t be them. The soldier, poet, and king are in all of them, and since there is not a defining feature of who is who it must be correct. Right? 

Not exactly, as the prophecy does talk about three people, but in the sense of their journey.

Technoblade is the first solder. In Hipixel he reaches astounding feats by destroying anyone in his way with nothing more than a sword if he is lucky, and managing to do so with just his fists for fun. He has torn down guilds, cities, trust, and hope by being this solder. 

His youngest brother tried to follow him in his footsteps, but instead of dominating in bedwars he dead to skyblock where his standing allows him to scam and barter for his own benefit, often leaving people in shambles, scrambling for any sense of gain later. 

Wilbur destroys easily, sectioning off the land for him and his friend to play with, raising lava and commanding floods, reaping destruction on the land while singing and laughing. 

They are all the soldiers. They all have the means to bring down cities with a single blow of a sword.

Then Wilbur finds his voice. His music crosses the land, influencing many, and gaining respect for him and his words. Words that turn from honey to vinegar, pushing away many only to drawn others in later. 

He doesnt teach Technoblade his ways, but his older twin still uses this tactic when challenges to a fight with no bloodshed. A competition where your own determination is the key factor. One that Technoblade easily takes down through manipulated word and sly taunts, some public and some whispered across the server into panicking lands. He wins through his words. 

Tommy learns of this as well, but in his own way. People try to use their own words to deceive him, thinking his recklessness could benefit them. They are wrong, however. Tommy hears what they want, asking for nothing of material value in exchange for precious membrane or diamond blocks. He asks for secrets and blackmail, ones that people don't care about in the moment but later learns to regret as Tommy takes his weapon and twists it, sinking the wound deeper than many think is possible. 

They are all the Poet. They use words as actions and weapons against their enemy, seemingly without a second thought for themselves or others. Their tounges are ladened with poison that cuts deeper for who they use it against. 

And finally, they are all the kings. Technoblade is the king of himself and his land, seeking out for no one to be able to restrict him in any way and urging others to do the same. His golden crown shines bright as the jewels embedded in it, showing his status and beliefs that no one has control over him. Tommy’s golden locks are similar to the crown, but instead of jewels, they are embedded with thorns. Ones that are careful to not hurt until the right moment. Not a weapon, but a promise that someday, his reign will be deadly. The same circlet of invisible thorns surrounds Wilbur as well, giving no leeway when his home is blown up. When his waters are infested and with forest burn down, leaving his people with nothing by his own hand. A smear on history. 

The prophecy is a tale of the three brothers who go through the same troubles in the same way and always leads to pain, misery, and wreckage for others. It’s not an exposition of them, but the journey that promises to not mess with them or their family. 

Especially as a man opens his wings and eyes, in the protection of his sons and in a reminder of who taught them everything they knew. 


End file.
